


First Date Jitters

by JoonsNipplez



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoonsNipplez/pseuds/JoonsNipplez
Summary: Link goes on a date and it goes well...kinda
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	First Date Jitters

Link felt like a teenager again. He didn’t think he’d be able to say that, especially at the age of 41. But here he was, his stomach filled with butterflies, laying on his couch, with a 6 foot 7 tall man on top of him, with his tongue down his throat.

Now normally, when his mom suggested that he should get out there and date, Link politely refused. But this time he decided to just say fuck it. He hadn’t been out in a while and he decided that he needed to go out and have a bit of fun. He hadn’t thought that when he mentioned to his mom that he wanted to put himself out there again, that she was already ready with a potential partner.

Apparently, one of her book club friends had a son who was a year older than he was and was freshly divorced, from a woman, and he had two kids. Before Link could say no, his mom had told him that he really needed someone to go out with and possibly settle down with. “I know he was married before and he has kids, but I’ve met him before and he’s a very nice man. Diane says that they got divorced only because he realized that he was gay. Please Link honey, give him a chance.”

And he gave him a chance alright. Link was not prepared for such a tall man with a wild mane of curls and a large beard. It made his stomach flip. He was so hot. Plus he was dressed up in such a nice but simple suit, perfect for the fancier restaurant that they were in. The conversation was amazing, it felt like they had been best friends in a past life, and after the wine started flowing, there was no stopping them.

Link learned so much about Rhett. He was a lawyer at his father’s law firm, graduated from Columbia, spent a lot of his free time camping and being in nature, and he could play the guitar. Link mentioned that he sang a bit as well, but it was a far cry from his teaching job at the university. He was a tenured professor and took pride in being the head of his department. Rhett mentioned that he was impressed, and also made Link blush when he said he would never be able to pay attention in one of his classes because he was so attractive.

Cut to now, his hands running through Rhett’s hair softly, moaning sweetly as Rhett kissed up and down his neck. Suit coats on the floor, shirts halfway untucked and mostly unbuttoned. Link didn’t know they’d go this far, he would have manscaped a bit more. He gave a low moan as Rhett nibbled on his neck. “You sound so pretty. Can’t wait to hear what other noises you make.” Link gave a full body shiver. He felt his stomach clench. He was so nervous. It had been so long since he had had sex.

Hell, ever since their dinner he felt that uncomfortable pain in his stomach, mostly due to nerves. Rhett was so hot. He was eating when he felt his stomach clench up, right when Rhett and him made eye contact. When they were driving back to Link’s place, his stomach was in knots, so nervous as to what was going to happen. And now, with Rhett on top of him, his stomach was almost cramping, and making gurgling noises.

Link tensed up. Oh no. Fuck fuck fuck. Rhett pulled away, sensing Link’s hesitation.

“Link? You ok?”

Link could feel himself start to sweat, he sat up, eyes wide and embarrassed. Why was his stomach betraying him, especially right now. What could have possibly happened. Link sat up, "Rhett I'm so sorry, I just-I have to," he didn't finish the sentence as he ran to the bathroom.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Link looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, 15 minutes after he ran out on Rhett. He was sweaty, his eyes moist with tears, and his stomach calmed down significantly.

They went out for coffee after dinner, to a quaint cafe, with lots of handmade treats and quiet jazzy music. Rhett had ordered coffee for both of them, Link forgot to tell him that he was lactose intolerant.

Link took off his glasses and splashed some cold water on his face. Rhett must be long gone by now. I mean, who wants to continue to make out and potentially have sex with someone who reacts so violently to something so simple as milk. Link washed his hands and put his glasses back on, leaving the bathroom.

He walked into the living room and stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Rhett sitting on the couch, scrolling through his phone, his hair wild and his shirt still undone.

"Link!" He got up and practically ran to him. "Are you ok? You left so suddenly, and you didn't answer me when I asked what was wrong. Are you feeling better?"

Rhett was so concerned. He probably thought that Link had food poisoning. God, he was so embarrassed. He looked down and his cheeks turned red.

"Link? Talk to me man." Link walked around Rhett and sat on the couch, burying his face in his hands. Rhett sat next to him, a hand gently on his shoulder, softly rubbing. "Did you eat something bad? Is that why your stomach was bothering you?"

Link felt his body heat up in embarrassment. How many times had he probably asked that to one of his kids. He took his head out of his hands and looked towards Rhett who was looking at him softly yet concerned. "The coffee place we went to." He whispered. "I forgot to tell you-"

"You're lactose intolerant." Rhett stated very matter of factly before running his hands through his hair. "Oh god I'm so stupid. I meant to ask, I really did, but I got so distracted because they these scones I really liked."

Link put his feet up on the couch, and looked down at his hands. "I'm sorry for ruining our night."

"Link, don't apologize. I should be the one to apologize, I should have asked before assuming." Rhett took one of Link's hands and interlocked their fingers. "Plus, I don't think our night is ruined. I learned something very important about you, and I'd like to know more." Rhett sat back as he pulled Link's arm enough for him to move closer. "Come here." Rhett practically picked him up and made him straddle his lap.

Link instinctively put his arms around Rhett's neck and played with the hair at the nape of his neck. "I thought you'd be gone when I got out of the bathroom." Rhett ran his hands up and down Link's back. "Glad you stayed."

"Of course I stayed. Can't really make out with you if I leave." Rhett smiled as Link leaned down and kissed him softly. "Next time we go out, I'll let you order our coffee."

"Next time?" Link smiled.

"Next time. Really think I'm gonna let you go after one date?" Rhett reached down and grabbed Link's ass, causing him to gasp. "I'm gonna keep taking you out as long as you let me."

Link leaned down and practically collided with Rhett's lips. They kissed heavily, hands a blur as they took off each other's shirts. Rhett pulling away only to attach his mouth to Link's nipple. Link gripped Rhett's hair, giving it a small tug.

"Next time we go out, we're gonna go back to my place, gonna take you to my room and I'm gonna lay you down. Gonna kiss all over you until you're making all those pretty noises I heard you make earlier." Rhett unbuttoned Link's pants, pulling them open. "Not sure if I'd want to suck you off or eat your ass first. But my house, my rules."

Link whined at the back of his throat. Link leaned down and unbuttoned Rhett's pants as well. "Rhett." He whined. "Can I touch you?"

"Don't even have to ask baby." Link reached into Rhett's underwear and wrapped his hand around his dick. Leaking a bit at the tip, he was so hard and hot. "You like my dick baby?"

Link nodded. "You're so big. So thick."

"Can't wait to hear you say that when I'm finally inside you." Rhett grabbed Link's member as well, giving an appreciative growl. "You ain't so bad yourself Link."

The southern drawl caused goosebumps to arise throughout Link's body. "Rhett, please." He leaned down and rested their foreheads together.

"So pretty when you beg." Rhett released Link from the confines of his underwear and took Link's hand off his own dick, wrapping his hand around both of them. "Fuck! You got real wet for me. Do I turn you on?" Link nodded, biting his lip. "Tell me, come on baby, tell me."

"You turn me on so much." Rhett started pumping their dicks together, Link moving his hips. "Your hair and your beard, fuck, they're so long. Look like a real man." Rhett started pumping his hips as well, adding to the friction. "You're so tall, you make me feel small. Fuck! Rhett don't stop!" Link grabbed onto Rhett's shoulders.

"Fuck Link. Can't wait until I'm inside you. Make you mine. Gonna mark you up nice and pretty. You like that? Like the thought of me having my way with you?"

Link could feel the familiar tug of orgasm approaching, Rhett's words speeding up the process. "Yes! I can't wait to have you inside me! Fuck Rhett please! I need to come!"

"Yeah that's it baby, let go. Come for me, all over me."

Link threw his head back and let out a high pitched whine, coming all over Rhett's hand and stomach. He swore he saw stars. "So good, look so good when you come. Fuck!" Rhett came as well, their combined come all over Rhett's hand.

They came down from their high, with Link leaning down and kissing Rhett softly. Rhett grabbed his nearby shirt and cleaned them both up. "Think I may need to borrow a shirt."

"I might have something that fits you." Link reached up and played with Rhett's beard. "So ummm...everything you said. You mean it?"

Rhett chuckled. "Of course. I'm a man of my word." He wrapped his arms around Link's waist. "Can't wait to take you out again."

**Author's Note:**

> What up. Just your friendly neighborhood Kpop stan who also happens to be a Mythical Beast.
> 
> Wrote this on a whim. Hope y'all enjoy it.


End file.
